


Curse of the Phoenix

by Bear2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear2011/pseuds/Bear2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets cursed at the end of the final battle and his life changed forever. Then he meets Edward and things get more even more crazy slash Harry/Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward’s PoV

It’s been about eighty-five years since Bella was turned and we had to leave Forks. A first everything had been perfect. I was happy with Bella we had gone to school with the rest of the family. She had fantastic control for a new born. She has got great with her power and she can now shield all of us without even think about it. The house has become so peaceful for me now that I don’t have to constantly hear their thoughts.

Then everything went to hell when she left one day leaving only a note.

_Dear Edward_

_I’m sorry I left like this, and don’t be mad at Alice she wouldn’t have been able to see it in time. I love you so much and maybe one day I may come back but for now I’m leaving. When I joined your family I thought there would be more fun more action but its boring me so I’ve left to join the Volturi. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone come find me when your lives get more interesting._

_Your Friend,_

_Bella_

To say that I was crushed was the understatement of the century. I can’t believe she left just like that out of boredom. I vowed that day that if she came back I wouldn’t let her back into my life and I would never try and fall in love again. It was finally time for us to move back to forks and I wasn’t looking forward to it. But school starts in a week and there’s nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Harry’s PoV

It had been ninety years since the finale battle and it the most stressful ninety years of my life. Getting used to this curse, reading about what it did, and trying to find some kind of reversal spell. Finding out that not only am I stuck at looking seventeen but I can never see my parents and friends again. Being immortal sucks especially when you are still able to die.

I remember the day I died for the first time back before we knew what would happen to me. It had been the day after Ron and Hermione had got married. We where twenty-four and then we had gotten used to the whole “I’m not aging thing” but I still had a glamour on that made me look older. We didn’t want the whole wizarding world to know I was immortal or they would never leave me alone. While everyone was enjoying cake we got attacked by the few death eaters that remained after Voldemorts defeat. We battled but in the end one caught me mid battle with someone and got me with a cutting curse to the neck.

 I remember Hermione crying over me as I blacked out it was too late for them to save me I’d lost to much blood. The next part I hear from Ron and Hermione when I turned eleven again but from what they told me when I had stopped breathing my body began to smoke. Ron got Hermione to back up just in time for my body to bust into a bright orange flame. As the flames died all that was left was ashes and a baby. Ron told me that they raised the baby as their own. When I had turned 14 we found the information on the spell. Everything made a lot more since now that we had it. And we truly understood what had happened to me that day at the wedding and why this spell was called the “Curse of the Phoenix.”

It’s been a long time since that day and since then I have left the wizarding world. Now I’m headed to a small town in America that people tell me as similar weather so it should be perfect. Only drawback about leaving is that I have to go to school every couple years I ditched the glamour it’s too much work to keep it up long term. So now I’m living in my new house in Forks, Washington and hopeful when school starts I can act like a normal kid for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward’s POV

Monday finally came after the most depressing week of my life. Last Tuesday it had finally sunk in that I was going back to the school where I met her. Today was going to bring back so many memories and I really didn’t want to go. Plus all the gossip that we would hear about use isn’t going to be fun.

“Cheer up Edward it’s not going to be that bad,” said Alice.

“Did you see something that would make me think otherwise?” I asked Alice.

“No but from walking around town I heard that another new kid moved here so we won’t be the only gossip at school.”Alice said with a smile.

“I guess that will help some but you know when they will keep talking about us and that other new kid will just fade into the background like always.”

“Come on Edward everyone is waiting for us in the cars,” Said Alice as she walked out the front door.

“Ok I’m coming”

They drove to school in Edward’s Volvo and Emmett’s jeep. Once they got there, they were always some of the first students there, and got out of their cars they saw a kid on a green motorcycle pull up a few spaces away from them. Once the kid got off the bike and took off his helmet Edward saw that he had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. The boy shook out his hair and placed his helmet on the seat of his bike and began looking around. His eyes stopped on them and he got the biggest smile on his face.

“Edward why his he smiling at us,” ask Rosalie.

“What’s he thinking,” questioned Jasper. Then feeling the worry poring off of Edward, caused Jasper to whine “Really, again.”

“Hey it’s not my fault, but he’s different from her I can feel his mind there but it’s like there’s a wall blocking me.”

The boy walked over to them while taking out a small box.

“Hello” he said “my name is Harry Potter. You and your family are the closest things to my old life I have been able to find here. These are for you guys while we are in school because I’m sure it’s not comfortable all the time. Not that I'm saying you don’t have control or anything cause if you didn't you wouldn't be going to public school.” he said quickly not wanting to offend his new potential friends.

As he looked at their shocked faces he said “I know you have a lot of questions but if you wait until after school I'll explain what I am and how I know about you. And just to be clear I'm not going to hurt you or tell anyone I just want some friends that will understand me and my secrets.”

He was about to turn and leave when he turned back and said “Oh by the way don’t freak out when you eat those I made them just for you and they will change to your favorite flavor and do save some for your parents until I can make more for them. I'll see you around the school I guess. Bye.”

“What the hell just happened?” asked Emmett.

“I don’t know” said Edward “but I think he knows what we are.”

“Then why did he say we could eat whatever is in that box.” Said Rosalie as she took the box from Edward and began opening it. “It’s just a bunch of suckers what are supposed to do with these.”

“Maybe we should try one and see what it does,” said Emmett.

“Alice can you see if anything bad happens if we try these?” asked Jasper.

 As she looked her face broke into a smile and after a moment so did Edwards.

“Give me one.” they said at the same time. They put the suckers into their mouths.

“These are made with animal blood. It tastes like mountain lion,” said Edward.

Everyone else slow took one and put it in their mouth. They thought they were fantastic but it also made them wonder more about this student. How did he make them and how did he know they were vampires.

“We are going to have to talk to him about this. But for now let’s get inside more people are showing up and I don’t want to be out here for them to stare at,” said Edward. So he and his family headed in to the school to start another year at Forks High School but it seemed yet again their years there would be interesting. Hopefully it turns out better than the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry walked into the school he couldn’t believe he had done that. He hadn’t planned to just talk and walk away like that but he got nervous when he saw the bronze haired vampire. The seemingly young vampire had made his heart flutter and his magic flare. He had read enough books to know what that meant. Part of him was excited cause he had finally found his soul mate but the other part was terrified he didn’t think he could deal with the heartache that would come if this vampire didn’t like him. ‘That can’t happen though, right?’ he thought to himself but then again leave it to fate to get him a soul mate that hot that would hate him or at the very least a straight one with the way his life is it could happen.  He went to his first class and sat down he was hoping to get through this day as fast as possible. 

As he sat waiting for class to start in walked Mr. Bronze Hair himself.  ‘Oh great he in this class’ Harry thought he just can’ catch a break. He watched as the teen made his way over to him and sat in the empty seat next to him.

“Hi, I’m Edward Cullen. You didn’t let us introduce ourselves before you walked away,” Edward said to Harry who had I semi worried look on his face. “We aren’t going to hurt you or anything but we do have a few questions do you think you would sit with us at lunch and we can talk some then?”

“Ok sure,” said Harry “and I apologize for walking away like that I got a little nervous. Did you guys try the gift I made you I hope they turned out ok?”

“Yeah we tried them and they where fantastic and don’t worry we saved some,” said Edward with a smile. “There’s something about you I don’t know what but I just have the strangest felling I can trust you. So I really do hope we can be friends like you asked but I may take a little while for the others even though they really did like the suckers.”

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Cullen it’s time for class has started and I need you to quite down.” Said their teacher.

“Sorry” they said in unison. 

Edward whispered “I guess we can continue at lunch.”

“Alright,” said Harry trying is best to hide the small smile that had appeared at what Edward had told him. From the sound of it he might have a chance with Edward after all.  

* * *

After first period the day seemed to start flying the next thing he knew it was time for lunch and that meant time to talk to the Cullen’s. Harry walked into the cafeteria and the noise quickly died down as people stared at him. He had started to wonder what was wrong then he remembered ‘duh I’m one of the new kids none of these people know me’ after that small talk with Edward he kind of forgot this was his first day at a new school. He walked over and got his lunch and found a table at the back of the room by then he saw the Cullen’s enter the room and again the room went quite.  They all walked over and got lunches then Edward spotted Harry from across the room.

“Hi again Harry,” said Edward as he sat to him a little too excited to see him. He wouldn’t admit it but after their class together Edward had been really missing Harry and he didn’t know why because they had just met, how could he be that attached already it had to mean something. So he made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later.

“Hello,” replied Harry happy to see Edward again. He noticed that one of the vampires kept glancing back and forth between then he stop just as quick.

“Hi Harry, I’m Alice it’s nice to meet you. This is my boy friend Jasper and that’s Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. So now that the introductions are done tell me how you made those suckers they where delicious.”

Before he replied Harry waved his hand a little. Then said “I used magic to make them, I’m a wizard. And don’t worry about the other students they can’t hear us I put up a silencing charm so they won’t know what we are saying.”

“You did what? You really expect me to believe you are a wizard?” asked Rosalie.

“Why wouldn’t you believe me haven’t you met another wizard before?” asked harry but looking around the table it was clear that they haven’t. “Never mind I’ll explain that more later.”

“Then why would you want to be friends with vampires?” asked Jasper “you do know we are immortal right? We look like this forever and you will grow old. Plus in a few years we would have to move away before the town noticed we weren’t aging.”

“Well that’s actually one of the reasons I would like to be friends with you. I …”

“No, not again we won’t turn you not after what happened last time so just forget being are friend and leave,” demanded Rosalie the anger and hate that was coming off of her was making Jasper really uncomfortable.

“That’s not what I was asking so lose the attitude. If you had let me finish what I was saying I was trying to tell you that I’m already immortal,” Harry yelled back. He couldn’t believe she was jumping to conclusions like this. After that he got up cancelled the silencing spell and walked away heading outside.

“Harry wait,” shouted Edward as he got up to follow Harry out after shooting a glare at Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry got outside he sat down on a bench. He had heard Edward call his name but was to mad to stay in the room. Edward finally found him sitting alone and went over to fix the problem.

“Harry, I’m sorry about Rosalie it she is still mad at every person who tries to talk to us after what happened last time we became friends with a human,” said Edward he really hoped Rosalie hadn’t hurt this boy with what she said.

I’m sorry to I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It was a logical conclusion to make that some random kid that knows your vampires would ask to be one. So what did happen last time that affected you all so much?” Harry asked.

“We don’t like to talk about it much,” said Edward with a pained look on his face.

“You don’t have to tell me then it’s ok,” said Harry upon seeing the pained look.

“No it’s ok, I’ll tell you the short version for now though. But basically I started dating one of my singers about 90 years and I fell in love. I thought she had too and against my better judgment I turned her. It was great at first but then I realized she didn’t love me she had just wanted to be a vampire. A while ago she left without saying goodbye. She only left a note saying she was going to join the Volturi who are like the rulers of the vampire world. She said we were too boring and she wanted more excitement in her new life. She said she might come back one day at first we kind of hoped she would come back but now we just want her to stay gone,” Edward explained.

“Oh that’s terrible. I can see why you would have trust issues. Do you want to head back inside I want to apologize for snapping at your sister like that.”

“Sure,” said Edward as he stood up. He offered a hand to Harry and they went back into the cafeteria. They walked back in to a room full of whispers and stares. They went over and sat back down at the table and Harry put up another silencing spell.

“Rosalie I would like to apologize for snapping at you earlier. Edward told me the short version of what happened and I probably would have reacted the same way,” said Harry. He truly was sorry that something that horrible had happened to this family especially Edward. It really rubs him the wrong way that someone had hurt his mate like that. If he ever saw this girl he would kill her no matter what it took.

“It’s ok. I should have listened to what you had to say before I interrupted and accused you of something like that. So if we can start over I would like to be your friend,” said Rosalie. The rest of the Cullen’s all looked at her in shock. Rosalie was never nice to anyone that wasn’t a part of their family.

Coming out of his shock first Jasper asked “So how did you become immortal?”

“Well that’s a long story and lunch is almost over. The super short version is that there was a war in the wizarding world and I was the savior. One of the remaining minions cursed me. Now I’m immortal for the most part,” said Harry as the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

“Why don’t you come to our house later? You can tell use the whole story then. Meet us outside after school and we will show where we live,” said Alice walking off to class before Harry could reply.

After school Harry met the Cullen’s by their cars and said he would follow them to their house.

“Wow this is beautiful,” Harry said seeing their home.

“Thank you our mother Esme designed it.”

They went inside and Harry saw their framed graduation caps in the hallway.

“Really,” he said pointing at the caps.

“Well we had to do something with all their caps. Hello I’m Esme.”

Hi I’m Harry Potter it’s lovely to meet you. I have a gift of you and your husband,” Harry said turning back to the teens “if they didn’t eat them all.”

“We didn’t,” pouted Emmett. He had really wanted to eat more of them but the others made him save some of Esme and Carlisle.

Alice stepped forward to give Esme her pop. And Esme eyed it carefully. “Go ahead and eat it. Harry made them they are really good. You will love it.” Esme unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in her mouth. The moment it touch her tongue her eyes grew wide.

“What is this? It wonderful,” she asked.

“It’s called a blood pop I made them with animal blood for your family,” with a smile he was really glad they like the blood pops. But he would defiantly have to make more or find a way to buy them some.

“How did you learn to make these? And how did you know you would need them?” Esme asked.

If it’s ok with you I would like to wait for your husband to get home and explain it all at once.”

“All of what?” she asked. He was really making her curious.

“Harry’s immortal so he going to be hanging with us for a while,” said Emmett from the other room.

“Oh,” said Esme shocked that was not the response she thought she would get. “Then we will defiantly wait for Carlisle.”

After Edward and Alice showed him around the house Harry and Edward went into Edwards room to listen to music. After about an hour Edward hear the sound f Carlisle’s car coming up the drive way. “Hey Carlisle is home do you want to go down and start this because you know they will be up here if we don’t go down.”

When they got down stairs the Alice was already trying to get Carlisle to eat his blood pop. But to everyone’s surprise he wasn’t shocked at the taste. They all stared at him waiting for his explanation.

“What I have had some before. I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t know where to get them or how to make it.”Said Carlisle with a shrug. “So who met the wizard or witch?”

“We met him at school,” said Edward coming down the stairs with Harry. “This is Harry Potter.”

Hi,” Harry said with a wave.

“Hello, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen a wizard,” said Carlisle with a smile. “If I may ask why are you in the Untied States? The last wizard I met said there was only a wizarding world located in England.”

“Why don’t we is down I the living room,” said Esme “he said he would explain everything when you got home.”

So they went into the living room and Harry started in on his life story. He told them about his time growing up with his relatives the Dursley’s which earned some growls from Rosalie. The he told them about when he turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. About his friend Ron he met on the train over. About the Sorting Hat and the troll that he saved his other friend Hermione from. About the stone and Voldemort. He continued on until he got to his last year. He told them how he defeated Voldemort once and for all. Then he got to the part about his curse.

“As we started to celebrate that we had won this battle that had been going on for years. One of the remaining Death Eaters sunk up on me and shot me with a curse. After the curse hit me we were confused for a long time. It didn’t kill me or make me weak and it didn’t even hurt. Months later after the school had been fixed me and my friends and a few teachers spent weeks looking in spell books for the spell in the library,” Harry said.

“Why didn’t you just force him to tell you? You guys did catch him right?” Asked Emmett.

“We didn’t have to catch him he was dead. After he shot it he just fell down died. We thought it was from his injuries that he died. After we had found it we found out why h really died. When someone cast this spell it takes their life as well as cursing the other person,” he said.

“Why didn’t Voldemort use this spell on himself?” asked Jasper.

“Well first very few people even know that this spell is out there to use. And second you can’t cast it on yourself you would have to have someone else do it. Voldemort had a small inner circle of those he trusted the most. But he need them alive and he didn’t trust the other people enough to try and get one of them to cast it because he feared that one of them might just kill him them he would have to start all over again.”

“So what does the spell actually do besides make you immortal?” asked Carlisle.

“Basically what the spell did was stop me from aging beyond 17 because that’s how old I was when I first got hit with it. But I can still die and when I do my body, like a real phoenix, burst into flames and then there is a baby me left laying on the ground. I grow up at the normal human pace with no memory of what’s happened until I hit eleven. Then I get all of my memories back. But unlike normal eleven year old wizard I’m still able to perform the same spells I could when I was older. So I don’t ever have to go back to Hogwarts and relearn anything.”

“So how many times have you died?” asked Jasper.

“Twice. The first time was at the reception of my friend’s wedding when we where 20. There were a few dozen Death Eaters that had gotten away from the battle so some gathered and decided to attack because they knew I would be there. I got hit with a killing curse before the last guy could be taken down. We still weren’t a hundred percent sure the spell would really work the way the book said at the time so no one was expecting the fire. But when my body burst into flames that’s when they I was dead. I nearly burned the whole building down. But after they got the fire out. Ron and Hermione raised me and the other two kids they had until I got my memory back at 11 then I stayed to help them with their kids but it was kind of weird because I was only a year older then them,” said Harry.

“Then the second time was about 30 years ago. Since people still didn’t know about my curse. We didn’t want people going to find out what it was and using it so we tried to keep it as quite as possible. We had moved out of the wizarding world when their kids were old enough to take care of themselves. Had started going to normal school when I was eleven so I continued and went to college. One night there was a break-in at our house. He got Ron and Hermione down stairs while I was up stairs doing some homework. I had grabbed my wand and went to help but before I could leave my room I got shot in the heart. The only semi good thing about that was the man didn’t make out of my room before it was up in flames. We had been ready for just about anything to attack us except guns. After I was old enough again Ron’s sister told me what happened after I died they got the fire out and she had come to get me out before the police could find an unharmed baby in the middle of a fire. Once I turned seventeen again I moved to America. Then that brings us up till now. I came here to just relax in a town where no one knows anything about my past life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry. I forgot to post this chapter before the recent update this is the real chapter 5

After Harry’s story the Cullen’s went around the room and told theirs. When it was Edwards turn and he told Harry about the little he remembered of his life before becoming a vampire. About how his mother asked Carlisle to save him when they were dying from the Spanish influenza. His 10 years off killing, feeding on criminals. And finally about the last time they live in forks.

“Well like I told you earlier about 90 years ago we were living here in Forks and one day a new girl move to town. Her name was Isabella Swan but she went by Bella. She was my singer and when you meet one it’s really hard not to drain them dry. After I was able to control myself around her I realized that I could hear her thoughts. It was nice a peaceful. We had started dating and it was great until three vampires came into town named James, Victoria, and Laurent. We meet them one day while we were playing baseball. James caught Bella’s scent and was going to attack. We got ready to defend her and we told them to leave. I read in James mind that he was still planning on getting to Bella. He managed to kidnap her and bit her but I sucked out the venom before she turned while the others killed him. The next year the wolves from La Push took out the other male Laurent when he came back to kill Bella as a favor to Victoria.”

“There were werewolves here?” asked Harry.

“Not really they were more like shape shifter. Any way I had left with my family because we thought she would be safer if we weren’t there. She save me from going to the Volturi and killing myself and after that we moved back. Then the year after that Victoria created an army of new born vampires to come kill my family and Bella out of revenge for killing James. During the fight Victoria and the guy she had leading her army named Riley found were me and Bella had hidden to wait for the fight to end. We teamed up with the wolves to help protect Bella so with the help of one named Seth I killed Victoria and Riley. But while we were focused on them another came and attacked Bella. She almost died so after the battle was over I decided to turn her so I wouldn’t have to worry anymore. We waited until after graduation and we left to go to Alaska where are sister coven lives. We turned her and everything was great. She got control of her power, we went to school and everything was perfect. But after about 20 years she left before anyone could notice and before Alice could see it. She left us a note saying that life with us was too boring for her and that she was going to join the Volturi for a while and that she might come back one day.  So far she hasn’t and I really hope it stays that way.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Harry he was still shocked that someone would do that. He hoped for her sake that she didn’t come back. He might kill her if she did. 

* * *

After the sharing everything went smoothly for the first couple of months. Harry and Edward had grown closer. Harry had finally been able to convince him to go on their first date. They didn’t do anything to fancy they just went to the movies. They all hung out at school and now that Harry was able to get them the blood pops Jasper seemed a lot happier than anyone had seen him in a long time at school. Everything was good Harry was enjoying his life with the Cullen’s. Carlisle and Esme adopted him so he live now and he had his own room even though he spent most of his time with Edward. They had talk about how they were mates. Edward had emitted to knowing when they first met but didn’t think Harry would like him. The only down side was Edward seemed constantly worried about him and his safety. I had been cute at first but know it was getting a little annoying. So he decided he would talk to Edward and maybe see if he could solve this issue. So while the rest of the Cullen’s were down stairs they went into Edward’s room.

“Edward what can I do to help you calm down with all the protectiveness? It’s starting to get less cute and more obsessive.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want anything t happen to you. If you died I would be heartbroken,” said Edward.

“Yes but that won’t happen and even if it did I would still be hear. You would just have to wait until I remembered you,” Harry said with a smile. “And until then you could take care of me.”

“I know,” Edward said running a hand through his hair. “This would be so much easier if you were a vampire.”

“Then why don’t we try that. If it works I would be a lot less breakable. Although I’m not sure what would happen to my magic. But I would still be able to make the blood pops so it would be ok. So what do you say?”

“No I don’t want turn you into a soulless monster,” said Edward. Harry really didn’t understand why he thought that about himself and his family.

“Why do you think you are soulless monsters? Edward listen to me your saying you won’t turn me because you don’t want me to be a soulless monster but you are not a monster and you do have a soul.”

“How can you say that though?”

“Because it true. You love me don’t you?”

“Yes more than anything.”

“Then you have a soul. I can see that you want to turn me but you are hold back.” Harry could see it in his eyes. It’s why he suggested it after what Edward had said.

“The reason I want to turn you is because the vampire. It doesn't care about what happens to you it just wants its mate to be the same as it is.”

“Yes it does. Now you’re smart so tell why do animals find mates in the wild? Why did Jacob and his kind find mates?” He could hear a low growl coming from down stairs Rosalie knew were this was heading and she didn’t like it. “Just calm down and listen to what else I have to say Rose there is a point to where this is going”

“She said fine but it better be a good one” Edward said listening to his sister. They all new she didn’t like to be reminded she couldn’t have a kid.

“Ok it will be. Now Edward answer the question why?”

Edward thought about it for a moment and said “To have kids and continue their species.”

“Right. Now, why would a vampire need a mate if it knows it can’t have kids?” They hear a table smash down stairs and Harry says he will fix it later.

“I don’t know” said Edward and he really didn’t. He had never thought of it that way. Why did they need mates if they could have kids?

“Well you say your vampire, which for some reason you think of a separate being from yourself, doesn't care about what happens to me and that it just wants to turn me because I’m you mate right?”

“Yes.”

“Well then you are wrong because it does care about you and me,” Harry said with a smile. He was totally about to win this little disagreement.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well it cares enough about you to find you a mate. To find you someone that will love you for forever. So it wants to turn them so for two reasons. Reason number one is so you won’t have to be without them ever. And number two is so you don’t have to worry about them getting hurt.”

“Ok so that’s it caring about me but what about you?”

“Well it cares about me because it wants to turn me so that I don’t continue to get hurt. It doesn’t want me to have to suffer through aging while you stay young. Id doesn’t want me to go through the pain of having to lose you because you would have to leave me behind and I can stay with you. The vampire in you works hard to find you someone to love so that you don’t have to be alone for all eternity. It finds you someone perfect for you so you don’t feel as sad about the fact that you can’t have kids. The need your vampire feels to find and if needed turn a mate is only there to make you happy and to help you find love. And to me that sounds like what a soul is for finding love and happiness. So you most definitely have a soul you just like to call it the vampire side of you. But hopefully now you realized it’s just a part of you.” Harry smiled he could see the realization sweep across Edwards face and he knows that Edward will never feel that way again. After a moment of silence before Rosalie ran into the room with her vampire speed and gave Harry the biggest hug anyone had ever gotten from her not counting Emmett.

“Thank you,” she said if she could cry she would be.

“Not a problem.” He said into her shoulder. 

* * *

They waited a few more weeks until it was time for a break so that they could turn Harry and if needed move after.

“Are you sure you want to do this, what if it doesn’t work?” Edward was really worried.

Yes Edward I am. And if something happens just take care of me I’m sure Rosalie will help,” Harry said sitting on the table. They could all see that Rosalie was happier after what they all heard Harry say but you could tell she still wanted a kid she just wasn’t mad that she couldn’t have one.

Ok, here we go please lay down Harry,” Carlisle said “We are going to have Edward bit you in a moment and hopefully you will wake in three days as a vampire.”

And with that Edward kiss Harry before he bit down on his arm. Harry immediately felt the burning under his skin and wanted to scream but held it in because if he didn’t Edward would probably want to back out of doing this. He could feel his heart start to slow and he hoped that he didn’t have to grow up again. He know they would take care of him but doesn’t mean he wasn’t to go to grade school plus there’s the whole magic thing.

The whole family stood by to watch some had fire extinguishers just in case. They could all hear Harry’s heart slowing. The venom would stop it in a moment and that is when they would now if he would be a vampire or not. They heard it beat a few more times and right when it stopped they heard Alice and Edward shout NO as she came out of a vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the chapter mix up. Now everything should make sense

“What’s happening? He seems fine” said Emmett.

“It’s not him," said Alice “Bella has decided to come back. She wants to see if anything has changed. She plans to stay for a while too she will be at school with us. She thinks that Edward still loves her and will take her back. Sorry for the scare that was just bad timing.”

They all relaxed a little and went to sit down when Harry should no signs of setting fire to the house and it was clear that he was doing fine after his heart stopped so it didn’t look like they need to stand there the whole time. He would be awake in a few days they would fill him in then.

“So when does she get here?” asked Rosalie she really wasn’t looking forward to seeing Bella again not after what happened.

“In two days. She is coming to the house so she can see us. I think she thinks we will let her stay here,” said Alice.

“She is not coming to the house before Harry wakes up and we can explain to him what’s happening. And even after that she isn’t staying with us. We will meet her in the forest before she gets here. I will stay and watch over Harry I don’t want to leave him alone,” said Edward. With a plan in place they went about their normal activities.

Two days later Bella did indeed show up in the woods on her way to their house. They meet her in the woods way from the house so she wouldn’t try to go in and see Edward and so she couldn’t smell someone else at their home even though they know she will smell him on their clothes.

“Hey everyone I’m back. How have you been?” she said smiling as if she had just been gone a few days “Where’s Edward? Why didn’t he come to see me? He’s not visiting the others in Alaska is he? I knew I should have called ahead.”

“He’s not in Alaska Bella he’s at home,” said Alice.

“Why didn’t he come with you then?”

“Because he does not wish to see you,” said Carlisle

“What? But why?”

“Because you broke his heart when you left and now he has moved on. You are not to come to our home without calling first or an invitation from one of us. You gave up your chance to be a part of this family when you left all those years ago. Do not cause any trouble in this town. If you plan to stay we will be watching you. Good bye Bella.”

The Cullen’s turned to leave thinking Bella would go and find a new home to live in while in town or head back to the Volturi. They did not expect her to make a dash for their house. She has got a lot more confident being around the Volturi. They tried to catch her but even though she wasn’t good at fighting she was good a dodging attacks. They were unable to get her to stop before they reached the house. She ran up the stairs and heard someone gasp. She ran into the living room where she could hear Edward talking to someone and ran over to him only to be stopped by some sort of wall. She tried again but couldn’t move forward. She put her hand up and she could feel the wall in front of her and if she focused enough she could make out the light greenish color of the wall but other than that it was transparent. She hit on it so she could get past it so she could get to Edward. She didn’t understand why it was there and why she couldn’t break it. When she realized she couldn’t get pass it she gave up and that’s when she noticed the other vampire standing next to Edward. She realized that he was the one that had made this shield and she hoped she could get him to put it down so she could get to Edward.

“ Hello. Are you making this? It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you or Edward I just wanted to see him. I’m his girlfriend Bella” she said with a smile. She knew she had picked a good time to come back. As soon as the Volturi found out about this boy in front of her they would come and try to take him. this is the kind of gift that Aro has been looking for. They would be in for a good fight and when that time comes the Cullen’s would want her back in their family and on their side to help stop Jane and Alec.

“Not anymore,” they said in unison. Bella didn’t miss the anger in their voices. She new why Edward would be upset but this new vampire hadn’t even been born when that happened. Did they tell him what she did? A second later the rest of the Cullen’s ran inside.

“Harry you're awake, But how?” asked Alice walking over to stand by him until she bumped the wall. “What was that?”

“Harry made it” said Edward the same time Harry said “Sorry.”

“Can you make him put it down so I can talk to Edward? He wouldn’t let me get closer I just wanted to apologize” Bella said.

“Bella you need to leave you aren’t welcome in are home anymore. You need to leave now before we make you,” said Edward.

“Fine but I’ll be back. I still love you Edward” she said.

“But I no longer love you,” he said back.

She turned to leave with a heart broken look on her face. Jasper could feel the hurt and devastation come from her and did nothing to help because he knew she deserved it. Once she was gone Harry relaxed and the shield went away. Edward took Harry out hunting for the first time. When they got back they sat down with the rest of the family to talk about what happened.

“How did he make the shield?” asked Alice

“I think that’s his gift. We could hear Bella getting closer and then we heard the door open. The next thing I knew Harry gasped and then she ran into the wall,” Edward said.

“So what happened will we were gone?” asked Carlisle.

“Well I was sitting in the room with Harry then the next thing I know he opened his eyes. He sat up  and looked at me and asked what was going on. We came and sat in the living room and we were talking. I was telling him that he woke up a day early -we think it was his magic that did it- and that you guys had gone to deal with Bella. Harry had told me that he didn’t think he could do magic anymore. He couldn’t feel it in him like before he was a vampire. Then Bella came in,” said Edward.

_Flash Back_

_Edward sat in a chair next to the table they had Harry laying on. He was reading one of his favorite books. When he looked up from the book he saw Harry laying there watching him. Edward quickly got up and went over to the table._

_“Edward,” Harry said sitting up “what’s going on? Where is everyone?”_

_“You woke up Harry. It worked you’re a vampire now. You woke up a whole day early. The others are in the woods going to keep Bella away from the house. She decided to come back to try and live with us and get back together with me but don’t worry that won’t happen. Are you hungry? We should go hunt.”_

_“No I’m fine. Can I get off the table now?” He asked with a smile._

_“Sure,” said Edward “we'll go into the living room.”_

_Once they made it into the living room Edward noticed that Harry seemed a little sad. “What’s wrong Harry?” he asked._

_“My magic,” Harry said with sad face “I can’t feel it anymore I think it’s gone.”_

_“I’m sorry Harry,” said Edward and he really was magic was one of the few things harry had from his old life and now it was gone. Maybe that’s why you woke up early. Your magic might have sped up the process.”_

_“Yeah probably,” said Harry._

_They heard someone running toward the house. From the way that Edward had tensed he figured it was some threat and he began to panic the need to protect Edward was rising inside him but he didn’t know what to do he didn’t have magic to help him. Whoever it was had gotten to the door and opened it and he felt something in him snap and it caused him to gasp. Then he saw the light greenish wall pop up in front of them. And when the unknown person ran to them she hit it and bounced back a little. Harry was happy he had made a shield for himself and Edward. Maybe he would still be able to protect his loved ones without magic._

_End of Flash Back_

I still can’t read his mind though. I had figured he would have a shield like Bella’s but it wasn’t,” said Edward.

“Edward you know two gifts are never the same but if you still can’t read his mind maybe his shield does both we should test it.,” said Carlisle “Harry can you try and put your shield up around you and Alice and Edward will see if he can read her mind.”

“Sure,” he said. So he imagined the same shield from earlier around himself and Alice and after a second he could feel it expand around her. “Ok its up.”

Edward looked at Alice for a few moments before he said “I can’t hear anything. His shield stops both physical and mental powers.”

“Ok good now we know so everyone go relax tomorrow we can practice with Harry to get his new Vampire abilities under control,” said Carlisle and with that said off they went to do what every teenager does play games and shop.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came so slowly for Harry as it was the first time he didn't need to sleep he would have to get used to it over time. He and Edward spent the night talking about how they would tell Bella they were together. They didn't want her to try and cause trouble after she found out. Around 10 o'clock they went to the field to practice with Harry's gift and to teach him how to fight. I wasn't hard at all Harry learned very quickly. By the end of the day Harry was able to stretch his shield about 40 yards from himself.

The day after they all agreed to let Bella come over as she called them about 30 times while they were away training she said she had some important new to tell them. She was also still hoping that she could get them to forgive her for leaving and let her back into their family. She was sure that if she could spend more time around Edward that he would realize he still loves. She showed up at the house thinking that since they had told her to come over that they had gotten past the fact that she left them. She was hoping for they would be happy to see her when she arrived at the Cullen home but that's not what she got. When she got there all the Cullen's were standing outside even the newest member Harry. And something about the way he was standing so close to Edward was bothering her.

"What do you want Bella?" asked Edward.

"What?" Bella asked she was confused why was he upset with her still?

"You called us almost 30 times yesterday saying you had important news. So what is it that you have to tell us?"

"I wanted to tell you all something about the Volturi and I hoping I could ask you some questions. But can we go inside first," she really didn't want to have this conversation outside.

"Fine but you have to us whatever it is you came to say before we decide if we will answer your question. But if you try anything we will remove you from our home," Edward said as they all made their way into the house.

"Ok Bella what do you have to tell us?" Rosalie asked. She's not stupid she knows Bella still wants' to be with Edward and she's not going to let her mess up what Edward and Harry have.

"First I want to make it very clear this has nothing to do with me. The Volturi will be coming for Harry sooner or later," and just like she thought that got a few growls out of them.

"You told them about him?" Jasper asked.

"No like I said this isn't my fault. I only know because while I was with them Aro found a vampire, well he found them, who's gift is basically to find others with gifts. After Aro realized what he could they helped him practice and now all he has to do is focus on the type of gift he wants to find and he will know where to look if a vampire has it. His gift only works on vampires so he wouldn't have been able to find Harry before he was turned but know he can. Aro has him looking for any vampire that has a physical shield to go with mine then he would be protected from every kind of attack. As of yet he hasn't found one but like I said now that Harry is a vampire he will be able to find him and then they will come here and try to take him from you."

They sat in silence for a moment to think about what Bella had said. "Thank you for telling us. Now you said you had questions. Depending on what they are we may or may not answer them," said Carlisle.

"Ok the first on is for Harry. How long have you known the Cullen's?"

"A few months, I met them when school started."

"Really? And they turned you already?" she couldn't believe they had turned him after a few months but they waited years to turn her. But then a thought struck her maybe he had been dying. "What were you dying from?" she was wondering if his story would be as sad as the others.

Harry looked at her in fake confusion. "I wasn't dying I just asked. And after a long conversation they agreed," Harry knew where she was going with this Edward had told him about how she keep asking to be turned and now she wants to know why they turned him so soon after just meeting him. The look on her face after he said that had him and Rosalie holding back laughter.

"Oh ok," said Bella trying really hard not to argue about how unfair that was it took her years to convince them to do it. "Next question how come you guys were allowed to turn him? Did the wolves agree to this or are you planning to move now?" Everyone but Harry tensed at the mention of the wolves. Bella wondered if they had forgotten about them. But that couldn't happen. When the Cullen's came back they should have called whoever was in charge of the tribe and informed them that they were in town.

"Bella, there are no more wolves they are all gone."

"What do you mean? They either stay immortal by transforming or they have kids how if vampires show up usually turn into wolves. There should be more by now."

"They probably didn't tell you because you were friends with them but the Volturi had everyone on the reservation killed because they thought they were werewolves. They sent Jane and Alec and a few others and together they killed everyone. We couldn't get to them in time to help. It happened after we had move to England." Bella looked like she wanted to cry they had been her friends for the short time she was in forks. Bella wanted a change of topic so she wouldn't be so sad not realizing that it was about to make it worse.

"So have they told you yet that as a vampire you will have a mate? But it could take a very long time."

"Yes they did and I already found mine," said Harry.

"What really? Who is she? Where did you meet her? When are you going to turn her?" Bella really wanted to know. If it was soon then everyone would be focused on Harry and his mate. Then she could work on getting Edward to like her again.

"I met HIM at school. And I don't need to turn him he's already a vampire," Harry said. He and Edward had agreed to tell Bella slowly that she had no chance in hell to get back with Edward. So hopefully she would take the hint.

"What? There's another vampire in Forks can I meet him?" asked Bella. Emmett and Jasper were tiring not to laugh, Alice and Rosalie were holding back the need to slap this girl for being so stupid and Harry and Edward were too shocked to react.

"Bella there aren't any other vampires in Forks. What Harry is trying to tell you is that he is my mate," said Edward.

"But that can't be, I thought you loved me."

"I thought I did too until you left and I realized that I loved quiet I got from you. I like the smell of your blood when you were human. And after a few years I realized I missed you for those reasons only. I did love you but I realized that I loved you more as a friend."

Bella was heartbroken but she was also stubborn she wasn't going to give up on getting Edward back. "Well I'll stay and help you when they come. That way you have a defense against Jane and Alec. With me and Harry on your side we can't be beat. Let me know when you want to practice fighting and we meet where ever. I guess I'll see you around I have to go meet with a realtor to find a house." She was hoping they would invite her to stay with them but they all just said goodbye so she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I now it's been forever since I last updated and I'm so sorry. But please enjoy this chapter.

It had been two and a half weeks since they talked to Bella. She had been respecting their wishes about not randomly showing up to their home. During that time they had been teaching Harry to fight hand to hand since he could no longer use his magic. They also worked on teaching him to control his shield. They had been amazed at how fast he learned to expand it he did it even faster than Bella had. One evening Harry made a suggestion that upset a few of the Cullen's.

"I think we should invite Bella over to train with us this weekend."

"Why would we want her at our practice?" asked Edward.

"Yeah she will probably just try and cause trouble," said Rosalie with a sneer.

"Well think about it. She knows how you all fight but chances are the Volturi taught her how to fight in ways that you didn't. There is a chance that we could learn a lot about their fighting technique if we invite her and that will give us another small advantage," said Harry. "Plus she did offer to help and she has done what we have asked and left us alone until we needed her."

"Harry does have a point. They have clearly show her at the very least how to dodge an attack as she was able to make it pass all of us to get to the house. And I'm sure they would teach her how to fight if they had her go out with them when they went 'recruiting' because most covens try to put up a fight and he doesn't always have Jane and Alec incapacitate them, Aro does enjoy watching a fight, so she would have to know so she could be able to defend herself if she was attacked." Carlisle said.

"Fine we can invite her but if she tries to do anything to you use your shield. We can call her later," Edward said.

The next day they had all met up at their baseball field. Bella couldn't believe her luck Edward had finally called and asked her to come and join their practice. She was so glad that they remembered her offer to help train Harry. Now she could find out his weak area's and find a way to beat him then Edward would see that she was better than him and come back to her.

"Alright this is how we will train today," said Carlisle. "We will work in groups of two or three. Harry and Edward will work together to fight off our attacks. And to make it a little more challenging no gifts for Edward or Harry. Bella since you are here do you think you could block everyone's mind from Edward? That way he doesn't cheat and use it anyway."

"Sure Carlisle," Bella said just happy they are letting her help.

"Ok first up will be Rosalie and Emmett followed by Alice and Jasper then Esme, Bella, and myself. Then after that we will work on your shield some more."

"Ok. I'm ready whenever you are," Harry said as he made his way to the center of the field. The fight they had with Rosalie and Emmett was fairly quick as Emmett like to use brute strength to take down his opponents. He like to charge into his fights without thinking ahead and Harry was able to use that against him. He had Emmett on his back in a little under five minutes. It to a little longer to take down Rosalie. She, unlike her husband, liked to plan what move to take next and where to strike while the other person wasn't looking. Without his gift she was beating she and Edward were at a standstill neither could get the upper hand. Until Harry came and join their fight. The two of them together were a pretty tough pair but Rosalie still held her own for a few moments longer before she went down thanks to a well-placed kick from Harry. When it was Alice and Jaspers turn Harry knew this would be a lot harder. Jasper had been in a war were he fought other vampires for years and Alice even though she didn't look it was an excellent fighter. The battle did indeed last a lot longer Alice never seemed to stay in the same place long enough for you to land a hit on her and Jasper would always be there to strike once you took a swing at her. They worked well as a team but Harry and Edward were right on their heels. They finally gained the upper hand when Harry went to go after Alice and Edward stood ready to take out Jasper the moment he moved to attack Harry. With Jasper down it was they went for Alice who Harry had been studying closely the entire fight. While it appeared she moved to random spots before you could reach her she was in fact moving in a pattern. Once Harry figured out what it was he was able to get to her next spot before she even moved and she was down before she even realized Harry was in front of her.

Then it was time for the fight the rest for the younger Cullen's had been waiting for Bella vs. Harry. They all new perfectly well that's how this fight would end up. They loved Esme but they knew she would get out closer to the beginning. She just wasn't a fighter, that didn't mean she couldn't beat a vampire in a fight but she just didn't enjoy fighting and only did so when necessary. While Edward and fought Carlisle, Harry was fighting Bella. As the fight continued Edward notice that he could hear thoughts again which meant Bella was losing her focus. He had just pinned Carlisle when Alice's voice told him to just let Harry handle it. Bella had been planning to do this the whole time trying to prove that she is better than Harry and that she should be with Edward and not him. And if Edward stepped in Bella think either Edward was trying to protect her or that Harry wasn't capable of defending himself alone. So he stood back and let them fight it out knowing that if it got out of hand Harry had his shield. Everyone watching could see the exact moment Bella and Harry's practice fight became a really one. Bella lunged at Harry and he rolled under her with ease pointing out her flaws as they continued to fight.

"Focus Bella. I'm only so tall you jumped a lot higher than necessary to get at me. Which is why I was able to easily roll out of the way. What you should do is aim for the middle of the person and not the top. Like this," Harry said as charged for her. She was barely able to move out of the way in time. "See it's a lot harder to dodge it that way."

Bella growled in anger. He was making her look bad in front of her family. Bella got next to him and started throwing punches and kicks and Harry stood there blocking every single one of them with accuracy that she had only ever seen Edward and Alice use. "Come one Bella you have to do better than that. You have decades of practice and experience on me. You should consider using it. You not aiming you just flailing around trying to hit me. Again you should try more like this, aim for the parts of the body that the other person isn't blocking as well instead of trying to it the same place," he said as he punched her on the right side of her body were her ribs are and as she leaned to the right he hit her on the left side. All she could do was stumble backward. She ran forward again trying to hit him when Harry used her own momentum to flip her over and slam her to the ground ending their fight.

"You did great Bella but if you remember those tips I gave you, you would be even better," Harry said as he walked back over to his family. Emmett and Rosalie were trying to hold back their laughter as Bella slowly got up of the ground. She just couldn't believe she had lost. Like harry had said she had decades of fighting over him she just didn't understand how she could have lost to him. Then she remembered he was a new born so she just thought it was because he was still stronger than her. As she walked back over to where everyone else was standing Carlisle began to explain what they would do for Harry as he worked on his shield.

"Now we will work one your shield Harry. I want you to expand it so that it's around you and Edward and we will see how long you can hold it against people trying to break it. The rest of us will be the ones attacking it. Hold it for as long as you can but when it gets to be too much say something and we will stop," Carlisle said. Harry focused on his shield expanding around him and Edward and once he saw it he gave the ok for them to start. They had planned the day before that since they didn't want Bella to know yet how strong Harry's shield was, he would keep it up for about 45 minutes before he asked them to stop. When the practice was over the Cullen's thanked Bella for her help and they went home leave her there. She had hoped they would have at least invited her back to hang out for a little while. She left and went back to her home. She couldn't wait until the Volturi came because if Harry was taken or died during the fight she would be there for Edward and not Harry. He would want to get back together with her, she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel the end of this story coming so there will be like 3 or 4 more chapters then it will be done. I would like to thank all of you that are reading this. I have had a great time writing it even if things didn't turn out how I wanted them to. Please comment and review.


End file.
